


Time I return the favor

by Arkham_Cat



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Comfort, Fairshaw, Fluff, Implied Chronic Pain, Loving partners, M/M, Massage, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkham_Cat/pseuds/Arkham_Cat
Summary: “Thank you, by the way. I feel much better, albeit a bit like jelly.”Flynn mumbled while pressing his face into the spy’s hair.Settling into the embrace, while allowing himself to relax, Mathias smiled softly at the others' words.“You’ve done the same or similar for me countless times. Time I repay the favor.”
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Kudos: 23





	Time I return the favor

**Author's Note:**

> Shaw always usually gets all the attention in my fics, but here’s the thing.  
> With all that ship work, I’m sure Flynn would acquire a few aching bones over the years. Mathias just wants to return the favor for all Flynn has done for him.  
> So sweet.
> 
> https://linktr.ee/KayceeLain  
> Follow me, if you wish!

It was not unusual for Flynn to wake in the morning with a dual ache between his shoulders and down the broad span of his back.   
It was unusual however, for that ache to become almost unbearable once the captain attempted movements to leave the warm safety of the bed he shared. 

All the years climbing up riggings and hauling himself throughout whatever needed done on the ship, tended to lead to aches and pains, but this was much more intense. 

A flare of pain shooting through the Sailors back emphasized that last thought. 

Laying back in a huff, Flynn’s right arm moved to cover his eyes, blocking out the glaring sun as it streamed In through the pulled curtains.  
Mathias had likely done that when he’d gotten up.

Either that or they just forgot to pull them shut last night and whoever had been walking by last night had been greeted with a show indeed.

Flynn huffed again, this time amused by his own thoughts, but the pain radiating through his shoulders and back made it difficult to be too amused by inner thoughts.

Pain was certainly nothing new for the ex pirate, he’d served his time of excruciating punishments or injury over the years, however pain from seemingly nothing, was a new story. One he didn’t quite wish to read.

Nothing in the schedule had changed, nor had any strenuous missions been given. Honestly the last few months had been quite relaxing in comparison to what they’d been during war time.

The sudden flare of pain made little sense.  
Just out of the blue, like one of Mathias’s flare ups…

Frowning, Flynn’s expression drew taunt in confusion. His hand slowly dragging down over his face to stop roughly over his facial hair, almost unconscious in nature. 

The sudden pain did sound like something his partner dealt with, and often too. 

“Flynn, are you awake?” The voice of the man he’d been just thinking of called out from somewhere beyond their shared room. Most likely the kitchen if the smells lingering in the air were anything to go off of.

Somewhere in the back of his mind amused Flynn thought of an old saying he’d once heard.  
‘Speak the name of demons and they’ll appear.’ 

“Aye, M’ awake.”

Attempting to move again, despite the pain flaming up in his back, Flynn came to a full sitting position just as Mathias came to a stopped lean against the door frame. Eyes narrowed in suspicion and curiosity. 

As usual the spymaster didn’t miss anything. His eyes diligently scanning over his partner who obviously was in some form of discomfort. Even a skilled actor couldn’t fool those emerald eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Now the inner battle between, lie or don’t lie began.   
Telling a little fib would most likely lead to the other’s concern that he was hiding something.  
However, telling the truth would also lead to concern… and he’d thought too long on this Mathias already looked concerned.

Truth it is then.

“My back decided to be all outta sorts today, no clue why.”  
Shifting back against the headboard of the bed, Flynn let himself lean heavily into the wooden craft. 

Mathias frowned, moving to sit by the other on their bed.  
“Have you been doing more than usual?”   
The spy ran a hand down the other’s left arm, mirroring the comforting motion Flynn would often give.

Shaking his head, the ex pirate moved himself closer to his partner and that comforting touch. Somewhere in the back of his mind smiled at how good the two of them were for one another, especially in moments like this.   
“No, I don’t think so. Everything has been quite peaceful really.”

A slightly annoyed sigh passed through, as blue eyes shifted to meet affectionately concerned green ones. 

“Well.” Mathias moved his hands up to knead gently at the base of his partner’s neck, working out the tension settling there.   
“It’s a good thing it’s our combined day off. You rest and I’ll bring some breakfast.” 

After melting back into the headboard, eyes shut in blissful relief from the pain, the brunette couldn’t surpass the frustrated groan that arose once the spy’s hands disappeared.

“There’ll be more of that once we eat, promise.” 

“If I didn’t know you better, I’d say you had other things in mind, Spymaster Shaw.” Unable to help himself, the ex pirate grinned up at his partner, who flushed red in response.

“Can your mind remain out of the gutter for more than fifteen minutes?”  
Only slightly annoyed, Mathias left to retrieve the food he’d spoken of beforehand, not missing the “Unlikely!” That was hollered after his departure.   
———-  
After eating their morning meals, the trays were sat on the side table.  
Problem for future Mathias and Flynn to care for.

“Lay down on your stomach, arms relaxed at your sides.”   
With little room for negotiation, the spy gestured down to the bed they sat on.

“What? Gonna give me a massage Matty?”   
Flynn smirked before doing as asked.

“That’s exactly what I’m doing to do, unless you’d rather stay in pain.” 

“No, no, I’d rather not, thank you, massage please.”   
After that the brunette settled into the bedding, shutting his eyes to relax as his partner worked magic over the sore muscles throbbing in the sailors shoulders and back.

Before the end of the careful pressures, Flynn was sure he’d nodded off at least once. 

It was too relaxing, letting Mathias work out the pain that he’d woken up with.  
Neither has said much during either, only adding to the relaxation. 

“How does that feel now?”   
Laying a hand down at the base of Flynn’s back, the spy pressed down gently, earning a pleased sleepy hum from the other.

“Mm… Like you’ve got magic hands. Magic hands I tell you.”   
Was the mumbled answer. 

Snorting With a roll of his eyes, Mathias moved to leave their bed only to be stopped by a firm grip wrapped around his wrist.  
Looking back at the relaxed Kul Tiran, Shaw immediately met intense blue eyes. 

“How’s about we both just relax today, matty? Light knows you deserve and probably need it.” 

Without a word and little hesitation, Mathias maneuvered himself back down into the bedding beside his partner, intent on leaving some space between them only to be fully enveloped by the sailor’s arms.

“Thank you, by the way. I feel much better, albeit a bit like jelly.”  
Flynn mumbled while pressing his face into the spy’s hair.

Settling into the embrace, while allowing himself to relax, Mathias smiled softly at the others' words.

“You’ve don’t the same or similar for me countless times. Time I repay the favor.”

Whatever Flynn said back was lost in his sleepy mumbles, but Shaw didn’t mind so much as he himself began to nod off.

What was so wrong with just spending a day in bed anyway?   
Just one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my thing!


End file.
